1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for holding soap by magnetic attraction.
2. Prior Art
There exits a number of U.S. patents directed to magnetic devices for holding soap that include a magnet for attracting a piece of metal secured to a bar of soap. Most of these devices are one piece in construction, excluding the piece that attaches to the bar of soap. These devices mount directly to bathroom walls, tiles, tubs or other typical support surfaces found in a bathroom.